Dragon Ball Legends
Dragon Ball Legends is a mobile game for Android and IOS. Overview The game involves a new Saiyan character named Shallot created by original author Akira Toriyama. This character is not from the current time period that Goku is from, being from the past. There are also several other new characters, including Zahha and the Saiyan in Red. An unidentified character named Giblet will also appear in the game. Gameplay Dragon Ball Legends is a game that requires players to assemble teams of fighters in the form of 'Z-Power'. Game Modes Home At the Home screen, you see the leader of your team displayed. You can select the following options on the Home screen: *Missions: Various in-game challenges divided into: Daily (24h limited missions), Z Mission and Events (based on (limited) events); *PVP: Battle with your assembled team with other players across the world!; *News: Check the current news about Game Updates, new Events, and Summons; *Gift: Receive your gifts from rewards; *Story: Where you can select: Main Story to play a new adventure with Shallot; Event Story to challenge yourself with limited events that reward you all sort of items *Adventure: Adventures are job requests which you can do for money within a set amount of time. Characters participating in the job list are still playable *Train: Characters can be trained for a certain amount of time with Zeni. The character in training isn't removed from your party. *Summon: You can summon new characters with the Chrono Crystals you possess. *Characters: You can view all the characters you've unlocked as well as customize the parties they are in. *Customize: You can obtain a costume change for the characters you have unlocked. Summon By summoning fighters you can build a party of six characters to compete in battles. When you do a summon, you spend Chrono Crystals obtained by completing chapters of a story or missions. You have two types of Summoning techniques. Single Summon: The first is a single summon which unlocks one character. Consecutive Summon: The other is consecutive summon where you spend a large number of Chrono Crystals allowing you to summon 10 characters. You then receive a number of Z-Power of a certain character (100 being the amount you need at least two obtain that character), if you get the same character, it would lead to a limit break and the number of Z-Power will add up to the ones already existing. Characters can also be earned during events as rewards. They can also be purchased in PVP Exchange Shop for a limited time and number. Soul Boost There are 6 types of Rising Souls, Yellow, Purple, Green, Blue and Red. These Soul stones can be used to upgrade a character's abilities through a feature known as Soul Boost. Each Rising Soul is then divided into 4 categories Rising Soul 1, Rising Soul 2, Super Soul and Super Soul 2. Rising Soul Stones are used to upgrade abilities whereas Super soul stones are used to upgrade character classes. Character classes can be upgraded after they hit the first level gap. A Soul boost is branched out in various trees. You need to get at least 10 abilities before you can apply for a class boost. A class boost is usually obtained by achieving 10 skills in the skill tree and maxing to the required level. These 10 skills can be upgraded by the number and kinds of gems you possess. Story Right after the end of the Tournament of Power , King Kai hosts the Tournament of Time: a tournament with legendary warriors from across time to determine the strongest. Part 1: The Saiyan Who Crossed Space-Time Book 1: Shallot ;Chapter 1 The story starts with an encounter between Super Saiyan Goku and Legendary Super Saiyan Broly - who has come to the present time. The two battle and as Goku says he is about to end it, everything cuts to black. Shallot is awoken by Future Trunks (from Dragon Ball Z), Shallot cannot remember anything aside from his name (which he remembers due to a faint memory of someone telling him to run), which he tells Trunks. Trunks says they should vacate the area, when a group of Saibamen suddenly show up. Future Trunks turns Super Saiyan and alongside Shallot defeats the Saibamen. Future Trunks realizes that Shallot is a Saiyan, having speculated this based on his tail, and reveals that his father is a Saiyan. Before the two can head out of the area, Broly arrives and states he will crush them ;Chapter 2 Goku (in Super Saiyan form) arrives as Shallot and Future Trunks are about to battle Broly and the three battle the legendary Saiyan and seemingly defeat him and Shallot boasts his victory, however he gets back up, claiming he did not even feel their attack. Broly notes that compared to the two Super Saiyans Shallot is a weakling and so uses an Eraser Cannon to try and off him, however Future Trunks takes the blow and is killed. ;Chapter 3 Broly says it was a waste for Trunks to sacrifice himself to save someone so weak. Goku is angered and prepares to attack Broly, telling Shallot to escape in the meantime, Shallot initially refuses, but then flees when Goku insists. Shallot encounters a Saibaman, and says he is done running, however before he can battle it, Krillin and Yamcha show up and quickly defeat it. They tell Shallot that going it alone is a death wish and aid him in fighting the gang of Saibamen who show up. After the battle Shallot explains that he has no memories and so cannot answer their questions, however they want to ask him about Broly, so he answers. Krillin notes that Shallot is a Saiyan, and that he must be one of the Tournament participants. Shallot does not understand and so Krillin explains that a tournament organized by King Kai is ongoing and that they are all participants, the tournament being an epic fight between warriors from all eras, to the last man standing, the winner of this Tournament of Time will be rewarded with the Super Dragon Balls. Yamcha and Krillin tell Shallot to head to the capital to eat and rest, so Shallot decides to head there. ;Chapter 4 While Shallot is in the middle of a road heading to the capital to eat, rest and to know more about himself, a car gets in his way uncontrollably causing an accident. Fortunately having zero fatalities is shown upon us that in the car there were two people, being them Bulma (from Dragon Ball) and Jaco. While arguing which fault is the accident we get to know that Shallot is maybe from another era as Jaco stated because he designated to a car as a "hockey box". Jaco understanding the situation asked Shallot his name, where was he from and why he was here. Shallot of coure only could answer to the first question stating that he doesn't remember anything besides that, surprising both Bulma and Jaco of that anomaly and making Bulma feel pity for Shallot because according to her they are in "the biggest warzone of the galaxy" and unfortunately Shallot doesn't know anything. After that Jaco notices that a Saibaman is behind Bulma, scaring her and making her scream asking for help. Both Shallot and Jaco fight the Saibaman successfully. Defeating the Saibaman Bulma calms down and warns Jaco to be more careful with her, stating that "this is why you´re single, Jaco". As they continue to talk we can figure that Bulma felt something towards Shallot, having a plan to persuade him staying with alongside her. The plan was that he stays has Bulma's bodyguard as she helps he recover his memory loss, telling everything about the present era. Jaco listening to this doesn't really get why Bulma is doing this because she isn't also from the present era. As for Shallot, he accepts the deal but with some precautions stating that once he knows enough about it, he leaves the group. They all get along presenting themselves ending with them noticing that Shallot is a Saiyan and Jaco thinking that maybe he found something interesting. End of Book 1. Book 2: A New Encounter ;Chapter 1 Shallot enquires if Bulma and Jaco were from another timeline. Bulma agrees that she is but Jaco states it’s his timeline just not his home planet. Jaco then deduces Shallot is a person who is light years from their planets as his clothing doesn’t match anything from Earth’s history. Jaco appoints himself as the bodyguard of her past self since he knows the current generation Bulma. Bulma then fantasizes on what her future self is like and bugs Jaco for answers. He states he’s forbidden to say anything that would disrupt the timeline. A dejected Bulma wonders aloud if she can’t find out if she's found all the Dragon Balls either and also wonders why her dragon radar hasn’t picked up anything since she arrived. Jaco declared she would have to find that out for her self Following this conversation, Saibamen arrive and Jaco and Bulma ask Shallot to protect of them, following a sarcastic comment on how loud they both are, Shallot agrees to take care of them. ;Chapter 2 Appule and Raspberry two of Frieza's soldiers openly challenge and berate the three travelers, stating that they will be the ones to win this thing. Shallot curses their bad luck to which Jaco agrees, stating tons of fighters from all eras have been called to compete. He also says that it doesn't matter where on earth they are and they will only get out the current situation is to fight. Bulma irritated by the duo's conversation asks why they engage in idle chit-chat while facing certain death and impatiently tells them to kick some butt. Shallot reluctantly complies while taking note of her annoying behavior. ;Chapter 3 Soon after they reach the capital, Bulma makes a comparison between her timeline and this timeline. Soon after she leaves to shop in the city, Jaco borrows money from her to treat Shallot to 'all- you-can-eat-deal. He says he took the liberty of ordering a few items as Earth grub ranks pretty high on the cosmic scale. He also says since Bulma is rich, she wouldn't mind losing a few Zeni and when he asks his plan for the future on the account of him losing his memory, Shallot gives a vague answer and says he will manage. They're soon interrupted by Beerus, God of Destruction and his attendant Whis who are on earth to try delicious food. Beerus berates and teases Jaco by calling Joke O. He commends him on finding the other Bulma and would look the other way for the time travel debacle and comments on his poor choice for picking up a Saiyan amnesiac. Shallot unaware Beerus's identity demands he gets off his high horse. Jaco cuts him off stating that Beerus was the one who appointed him to investigate the interdimensional mess. Beerus even makes a comment that the fact Shallot is under Jaco's wing was indirectly thanks to him. Shallot justifies that he's only sticking around because he struck a deal with Jaco and doesn't owe Beerus anything. Annoyed by Shallot's snarky comments, he mentions he's getting on his nerves, Jaco fearing the God of Destruction's fickle nature shoots down Shallot and promising him to educate the ignoramus Saiyan later. Beerus asks Shallot to join the tournament of time as the fighting might help him recover his memories. He then encourages Shallot to explore the planet with Bulma in tow. Jaco deduces he might become an unwilling participant in the tournament of time. When Bulma returns, he quietly notes the younger version of Bulma is louder than usual. He then tasks Jaco and Shallot to protect Bulma to which the latter states this was the original idea. He also said he isn't joining the Tournament just cause Beerus said so. Beerus waves it off stating if he could match the brawn with his moxie, then he might approach him with a better proposal. ;Chapter 4 ;Chapter 5 ;Chapter 6 Book 3: Raditz's Revenge ;Chapter 1 ;Chapter 2 ;Chapter 3 ;Chapter 4 ;Chapter 5 ;Chapter 6 Book 4: The Saiyan's Teacher ;Chapter 1 ;Chapter 2 ;Chapter 3 ;Chapter 4 ;Chapter 5 ;Chapter 6 ;Chapter 7 ;Chapter 8 ;Chapter 9 Book 5: Training Before the Battle! ;Chapter 1 ;Chapter 2 ;Chapter 3 ;Chapter 4 ;Chapter 5 ;Chapter 6 ;Chapter 7 ;Chapter 8 ;Chapter 9 ; ;Book 6: Truth of the Survival Game ; ;Chapter 1 ; ;Chapter 2 ; ;Chapter 3 ; ;Chapter 4 ; ;Chapter 5 ; ;Chapter 6 ; ;Chapter 7 ; ;Chapter 8 ; ;Chapter 9 ; ;Book 7: The Saiyan in Red ; ;Chapter 1 ; ;Chapter 2 ; ;Chapter 3 ; ;Chapter 4 ; ;Chapter 5 ; ;Chapter 6 ; ;Chapter 7 ; ;Chapter 8 ; ;Chapter 9 ; ; Timeline placement The story occurs right after the end of the Tournament of Power, which occurred in Age 780. Characters Playable Characters Non-Playable Characters *Zahha *Giblet *Saiyan in Red *King Kai *Future Trunks *Beerus *Whis *Bulma Trivia *''Dragon Ball Legends'' appeared on one of 's Clueless Gamer segments. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Video Games Category:Video games with original storylines